A browser is a type of software that displays files on a web page server, and allows a user to interact with these files. The browser displays a text, an image and other information within a web page mainly by means of interacting with a web page server through a hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP) and accessing a web page. When a user enters a uniform resource locator (URL) into a URL bar of a browser, the browser may automatically display to the user a web page on the Internet that corresponds to the URL. Each web page on the Internet has a unique URL, and each URL needs to conform to certain format specification. A user can access the web page according to a URL that corresponds to the web page. It can be seen that, a user needs to memorize URLs of different web pages. As long as the URL has a slight character input error, or is not completely entered, the browser may fail to display a web page needed by a user.
With constant popularization of smart phones, more mobile phone users use a mobile phone to acquire and retrieve information. During the process of use, a website address of interest may be manually entered, to browse a web page or save the web page into a mobile browser. Currently, a mobile browser has provided functions such as automatic completion of a URL postfix, and may prompt a user to select “.com”, “.cn”, “.net”, and the like.
In addition, existing URL error-correcting solutions may provide a user with functions such as automatic case conversion. The functions have greatly helped a user rapidly complete entering a URL during an input process. However, the existing URL error-correcting solutions cannot perform error correction on a URL that has been entered by a user, and the user needs to perform self-checking and re-enter a correct URL, leading to low operation efficiency.